The Aeon's hidden test
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: (Now a Co-op from chapter 3 and onward with Atomsk)What if there was another way for summoner's to earn an Aeon's power other then praying to the Fayth for hours upon hours?, a way hidden from Yevon itself, What if the fayth are more human then we thought even after being turned into stone?, Find out in the Aeon's hidden test! (Monster and Futa lemon warning)
1. Valefor's hidden test

**The camera panned to Besaid Island, more exactly the town entrance before a dimensional gate opened before TME stepped out with a pair of sun glasses equipped before he looked to the readers while the gate closed.**

 **"Hay everyone, if the summery wasn't enough, then I'll give more details without spoiling, then again, this might just spoil the entire thing...eh think of it what you will, the order of Aeon's are as followed." TME said before shrugging before looking towards Besaid.**

 **1\. Valefor**

 **2\. Ifrit**

 **3\. Ixion**

 **4\. Shiva**

 **5\. Bahamut**

 **6\. Yojimbo**

 **7\. Anima**

 **8\. The magus sisters**

 **"So 8 chapters in total, possibly 9 or 10 if I do a two parter for a couple aeons, if anyone is offended then let me know why and I, also if I copy anyone by accident, I cannot stress that enough, I don't want to be a copyer, also this has no connection to Yuna's unexpected encounters." TME explained before looking towards Valefor's temple**

 **"Now then, what if there was another way to receive the power of the aeons, a more...interesting way that most don't know about, they were human before they died so they might have... repressed urges if you know what I mean, find out now in the Aeon's hidden test, also all lemony subjects are 18 or older, also disclaimer for anyone but OC's and their moves." TME said with a grin before the camera panned to Valefor's shrine while TME walked into B** **esaid before speaking up while the camera flowed through the cloister of trials before the Camera stopped in the room before the chamber of the fayth where Lulu and Kimarhi waited.**

* * *

 **Besaid Island/ Valefor's temple/ anti chamber/ Lulu, Kimahri**

Lulu and Kimahri were patiently waiting for Yuna to earn her first Aeon in the anti chamber, however it was nearly a day, more like 10 hours sense Yuna entered and Lulu started to get worried before turning to Kimahri.

"I'm starting to get worried, Kimahri what do you think is going on in there." Lulu said with a stoic look on her face but Kimahri picked up the worried tone that was barely hidden.

"No need to worry, Kimahri believe in Yuna, Lulu should do the same." Kimahri bluntly said which surprised Lulu a bit but figured if Kimahri, who was fiercely protective of Yuna, wasn't worried, then she would keep calm as well.

The scene then shifted into the Chamber of the fayth where Yuna was playing to the fayth.

* * *

 **Besaid Island/ Valefor's temple/ Chamber of the fayth/ Yuna**

Yuna knelt in front of the fayth stone to pray for the power to summon the aeon Valefor while the spirit of a woman watched, however nothing was happening even after so many hours and Yuna started to worry that she was doing something wrong.

"What am I doing wrong?" Yuna muttered before she heard chuckling before she looked towards the spirit before getting confused before speaking up.

 **"Oh your doing nothing wrong, it's just that sometimes I just want to have a little fun with the summoner, I'm stuck here so my options of passing the time are limited, though what I have in mind is suppose to be a secret."** Valefor's fayth said with a grin on her face which made Yuna angry sense she was here for nearly a day and voiced her concerns.

"You mean I have been waiting here because you were bored!?" Yuna said while the Fayth smirked before speaking up.

 **"I don't mean that I did it because I was bored, I just was thinking, tell you what, I'll let you summon me for now, however in exchange, I want you to go somewhere private later to finalize the deal, I'd give more details but we seem to have some worried guests."** Valefor's fayth said before a pink mist seeped from the fayth stone before flowing around Yuna before being absorbed into her body before a lot of info entered Yuna's head.

 **"Remember, find a private place later so we can finalize things."** Valefor's fayth said with a grin on her face before she faded back into the stone before Yuna started to stumble out of the room before the scene shifted to later in the day.

* * *

 **Besaid Island/ ?/ Yuna**

Yuna was sleeping in a hut that was build for her when she turned 15 years old and sense Wakka's hut was to small for her to live in, she was housed near the temple itself for 3 years.

Yuna then tossed and turned on the bed sense she remembered what the fayth needed in order for her to summon the Aeon Valefor, however she was having a rough time sleeping sense she remembered that she need to see what the fayth or in this case Valefor needed in a private place.

Yuna got up from the bed after she thought for a minute before she exited the hut and looked around for Kimahri and saw that he was missing before she remembered he went on guard around the village every now and then to make sure fiends don't sneak in.

 _"Kimahri has it tough lately."_ Yuna thought before realizing that she had the perfect opportunity to find a private place to be alone and took the chance to go to a spot she remembered that was never used sense it was normally inside of a cave that was hidden behind a few trees.

Not only that, but it had a maze like structure and Yuna made sure to map it out repeatedly when she was younger as a fun little game when she thought of herself as an adventurer, thankfully she kept the maps up to date and made copies in case she lost one or two.

Yuna then slowly made her way through the cave while watching out for fiends, thankfully Lulu managed to give her 4 spheres that allowed her to learn 4 of Lulu's black magic skills on one of her birthdays so she wasn't defenseless.

Yuna then approached the area before the scene shifted to a few minutes later.

* * *

 **Besaid Island/ ?/ Yuna**

Yuna walked into the room before she took a moment to admire the view, the room was surprisingly large with a huge opening in the ceiling that showed that the outside with multiple stars in the sky while the room itself was littered with various sized and shaped rocks, some where flat like a table, some even acted like chairs.

Yuna then walked to the middle of the room before she used her staff to summon Valefor which flew through the roof before landing on one of the table like rocks before looking to Yuna.

 **"You summoned me mistress."** Valefor thought in a surprisingly fememnine voice while Yuna heard the voice in her own head before she bowed a bit to the creature.

"Hello, I was wondering what you needed from me in order to summon you." Yuna said before Valefor glowed for a moment before she turned a bit see through before the fayth spirit itself formed which surprised Yuna, however Valefor's flying form was still there, it just looked see through.

 **"Hello Yuna, I see that your here."** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna looked to her and Valefor which made the fayth giggle a bit which got Yuna's attention.

 **"Just think of Valefor's body as a fayth stone and it should be simple."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked around Yuna with a slight skip in her step while she looked Yuna up and down before she spoke up.

 **"Remember what I said about this being a secret?"** Valefor's fayth said which made Yuna nod before she saw that Valefor was just sitting there like a glass statue.

 **"Great, before I get into the deal though I should explain a few things."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked over to one of the stone chairs and sat on it while Yuna looked on in confusion before she sat on one near the Fayth spirit who spoke up before Yuna could say anything.

 **"Well it's like this, you know that the Fayth are human's that are turned into special stones that allows a summoner to summon an aeon right?"** Valefor's fayth said which made Yuna nod her head before the Fayth continues.

 **"Well to put it in a nutshell, The fayth of different temples and I have a... secret arrangement with certain summoners that allow a faster bonding so to speak, want to know what it is?"** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna nodded her head vigorously which made Valefor's fayth giggle at Yuna's haste before she leaned forward and whispered into Yuna's ear for a minute while Yuna's face started to blush greatly.

"I have to do what!?" Yuna said with wide eyes while her blush turned a darker shade of pink while the fayth giggled again.

 **"Oh don't worry, first off you not the first summoner we suggested this to and they are pretty happy with this accord, second it's an optional thing, however it's suppose to be a secret so if you do refuse I'll need to wipe your memory of this deal, surprisingly easy thing to do when your body is made of pyreflies."** Valefor's fayth explained before Yuna asked another question.

"I-Is that even necessary?, I mean your not human anymore." Yuna said before Valefor's fayth just shook her head before speaking up again.

 **"When a human dies with regrets, they become a fiend, when a human becomes a fayth they become an aeon, so tell me Yuna, are human's, fiends, and Aeons so different, we may have various forms but we all started out as humans."** Valefor's fayth explained which made Yuna stop herself from speaking when the fayth had a point, humans can become surprising things, kind of made Yuna think for a moment before Valefor's fayth clapped it's hands before standing up which got Yuna's attention.

 **"So Yuna, what will it be?"** Valefor's fayth asked which got Yuna's attention.

"W-What will happen if I do accept?" Yuna asked in a nervous tone while a blush appeared on her face before Valefor's fayth smirked before answering.

 **"Well... besides an interesting time, you get a few things that will be handy for the pilgrimage, so what do you say?"** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna took a few minutes to think.

" _Should I really?, I mean it seems..interesting, but if anyone found out..."_ Yuna thought before Valefor's fayth started to tap her foot which got Yuna's attention.

 **"We don't have all day, are you in or out?"** Valefor's fayth said when she started to get impatient which surprised Yuna before she started to get nervous.

"I...I...I'll do it!" Yuna said before Valefor's fayth clapped her hands before she started to walk to Valefor while speaking up.

 **"Nice choice, you won't regret this sense Valefor is the most gentle of the aeons, I got to go sense someone is calling me right now, lose the clothes and have fun."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked into Valefor before it returned to normal though it now had a few changes.

 **Warning, Warning, Lemon alert, Lemon alert, you have been warned**

* * *

Yuna was greatly surprised at the changes Valefor took.

Valefor looked mostly the same except for three things, one was Valefor's chest, though the only things added was nipples and a slight size increase.

Second was the addition of an 8 inch long, 2 width erect dick, though instead of a human shaped one it was more cone shaped that appeared from the red feathers on Valefor's waist that acted like a skirt.

Finally, Valefor's eyes had a slight pink glow before she flew over and landed near Yuna before speaking up.

 **"I suggest removing your clothes milady, they will get soiled otherwise."** Valefor thought to Yuna who jolted a bit from Valefor speaking in her head before she slowly removed her outfit from her body while Valefor could tell she was nervous.

After a few minutes of fumbling, Yuna was completely in the nude before her aeon walked over on her hook like feet while she admired Yuna's developed body.

She had shapely hips, perky C cup breasts with small sized nipples, she had a small patch of brown hair above her clit which had a slight wetness thanks to Yuna's imagination that was starting to run wild.

Valefor bent down in front of Yuna before she sniffed Yuna's vagina a few times which made Yuna blush but before she could step away from Valefor, Valefor stuck her tongue out which was incredibly long so it easily slipped past her beak.

Yuna then grit her teeth before she leaned forward and placed her hands on Valefor's head when she felt Valefor's tongue slide between her folds and into her wet tunnel before sliding out and rubbing Yuna's clit before repeating the action three to four more times before Valefor used her tongue to slide back in before her tongue slid deeper into Yuna, however there was no virgin wall which confused the flight Aeon for a moment before realizing Yuna lost her barrier, how long ago she didn't know but kept quiet to focus.

 **"Brace yourself mistress."** Valefor thought to Yuna before Valefor's tongue started to slither like a snake which made Yuna's grip on Valefor's head tighten before Yuna felt an orgasm approach rapidly, more so when Valefor's tongue slide through her cervix.

She knew what sex was about sense she read up on the subject when she found a book that one some traveler dropped when they stopped by Besaid, had a nice story and some detailed parts about sex, hid it in a box under her bed to keep anyone from finding it.

"G-Gonna...!" Yuna tried to say before Valefor lightly nipped Yuna's clit which caused her to grit her teeth and grunt while her eyes widened before she groaned when her orgasm hit her hard.

Valefor felt Yuna tighten around her tongue before Yuna's body spammed for a minute before Valefor felt Yuna's fluid's cover her tongue before she pulled her tongue out which let Yuna nearly fall but Valefor used her wing as a cushion of sorts before Yuna slid a bit before she was gently set on her knees before she sat on her rear so she could catch her breath while her body shuddered.

"*Gasp*...*Gasp*..." Yuna gasped while her vision started to clear, however Valefor walked forward and placed her dick in front of Yuna's face before before holding her hips still while Yuna got shocked out of her stupor when her vision cleared before Valefor's thoughts filled her head.

 **"Your turn mistress."** Valefor thought which made Yuna gulp at the implication before she reached towards Valefor's dick with a slightly shaking hand before finally gripping it lightly which made Valefor purr in pleasure before Yuna started to lightly stroke Valefor's dick before she readjusted her body before Yuna started to lightly lick the tip of Valefor's dick which started to leak precum as a result before Yuna licked it up.

 **"M-Mistress, please d-don't t-tease me!"** Valefor begged before Yuna listened by slowly taking the Aeon's dick into her mouth before stopping after a couple inches before lightly licking the underside which made Valefor's feathers ruffle before Valefor felt the orgasm approach while Yuna felt a little brave before she started to take a couple more inches before she bobbed her head forward and back for a minute before Valefor's vision blurred for a moment before clearing before blurring again, this time faster before the pattern repeated before Valefor's started to shudder for a moment before one thought entered Yuna's head.

 **"Mistress!"** Valefor thought with a growling tone before she thrust hips forward which made Yuna pull her head back before Valefor squawked when her semen shot from her dick before landing on Yuna's face, chest, stomach, before her final shot landed between Yuna's legs before it flowed onto Yuna's vagina which felt like it was burning which caused Yuna to try and rub it after she got over the shot of Valefor's cumshot and was a little surprised at what she saw while her control slowly slipped.

The semen was see through, not white like what she read about, but transparent see through, like it was missing something.

Yuna forgot about that when another wave of heat traveled through her body, mainly from her vagina before she started to rub her clit vigorously, however it only made the burning worse while Valefor watched while her dick grew to full power again before she leaned over Yuna and started to clean Yuna's body with her tongue.

First Valefor licked Yuna's face clean before sliding her tongue into Yuna's mouth to give her a pseudo french kiss for a few seconds.

Valefor then slid her tongue lower towards Yuna's breasts before her tongue wrapped around one of Yuna's breasts before sliding around it while slowly pulling away before squeezing Yuna's nipple before doing the same to the other which made her groan in pleasure while her eyes closed to just enjoy what Valefor was doing before Valefor slid down to her stomach.

Valefor's tongue slid around her stomach before it made Yuna giggle for a moment when Valefor's tongue over her belly button before sliding lower which made Yuna grit her teeth before groaning when Valefor took a few seconds to clean Yuna's folds before pulling away before waiting for Yuna to recover before sending another thought to the stunned summoner.

 **"Mistress, please head to the table shaped rock and lean over it."** Valefor asked while Yuna stood up, though Valefor had to support her by leaning forward when Yuna looked like she was about to fall, but Yuna gently placed her hand on the Aeon's neck before walking over to the table like rock before she leaned forward and placed her hands on the cool surface.

Yuna then heard the flapping of wings before she felt something press between her asscheeks and looked over her shoulder to get surprised when she saw that it was Valefor when she used her ability to hover over Yuna, she then gently placed her talons on Yuna's ass before she tried to thrust a few times into Yuna before Valefor sent another thought to the summoner.

 **"M-Mistress, c-could you please..."** Valefor tried to say while she tried to thrust her dick into Yuna.

Yuna reached under her and when Valefor's dick hit her palm, Valefor froze before slowly pulling back before Yuna angled it upwards before Valefor slowly slid towards Yuna before she slowly penetrated Yuna's folds.

"Guh!" Yuna grunted while Valefor slowly slid deeper before fully hilting Yuna's tunnel before slowly sliding out before repeating the pattern for a few minutes while speeding up until her hips slammed into Yuna's which made her grunt and gasp before Valefor felt her end approach while Yuna did as well before Valefor sent a hurried thought to Yuna, it was loud compared to the others.

 **"MISTRESS I'M COMING!"** Valefor thought loudly before slamming her hips into Yuna one more time before unleashing a torrent of semen into Yuna's womb before it shot out and around Valefor's dick which made Yuna grit her teeth before grunting when her own orgasm hit not a moment later while Valefor's semen slowly tapered off while sliding down Yuna's legs before Valefor's dick slid out with a pop before hopping off of Yuna before landing on the ground before we go to what to happened to Yuna.

"GAAAAAH!" Yuna yelled when her orgasm ripped through her body after a few seconds after Valefor's semen shot into her, she then fell on the rock like table exhausted before she looked back to Valefor who turned see through before Valefor's fayth formed before walking to Yuna with a small grin on her face.

* * *

 **Lemon over**

 **"Well done Yuna, rest now, by the time you wake you will be in your home, clean, and dressed, I can explain more later, just summon Valefor again when your out of battle and in a private place and I'll do the rest."** Valefor's fayth said before Yuna's vision blurred before exasperation hit her hard before the last thing she saw was Valefor's fayth walking towards Valefor before the scene shifted when Yuna fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Besaid Island/ Yuna's hut/ Yuna**

Yuna woke up when she felt someone shake her shoulder before her eyes opened before she covered her face when the sunlight hit her before she heard chuckling from her left and looked over to get surprised when she saw Valefor's fayth next to her, not only that but she was cleaned and dressed in her summoners outfit.

"What!?" Yuna gasped in surprise before sitting up before Valefor's fayth chuckled again before speaking up.

 **"Hello Yuna, just to let you know, you need to get ready to leave for Killika, got to go in a minute so I might as well tell you one of the gifts I gave you."** Valefor fayth said before she leaned forward and held her hand over Yuna's body before her hand glowed dimly for a moment before it faded, though Yuna was a little confused at the action, she felt the same and voiced her concern.

"What...happened?" Yuna asked which made the fayth smile before speaking up.

 **"Just unlocked the ability to summon a mini version of Valefor, before you ask, the Aeon takes time to summon, I just gave you the option to cut that part out, bye."** Valefor's fayth said before vanishing before Yuna could ask anything else, however the fayth vanished at the right time when Lulu walked into the hut.

"Hello Yuna, ready to leave?" Lulu said before Yuna shook her head to get over her shock before standing from the bed.

"Almost, just need a few things." Yuna said to Lulu who walked out of the hut after nodding before the scene slowly faded to black while the sound of things moving around in Yuna's hut appeared before fading when the scene fully faded.

* * *

 **The camera panned to show TME leaning against the wall and saw Yuna leaving with her guardians before following them to the boat heading to Killika before joining them on the boat before walking away while Yuna said goodbye to the islanders before he sat on a crate before looking to the readers.**

 **"Hi everyone, hope you like the Aeon's hidden test, I was kind of... iffy with this one, not entirely my A game but I hope to do better on later chapters, if you have any questions, please message me, not a review, if you want to review then tell me how the story is for you and how it can be improved, and try not to be a flamer alright, and if your confused about how the fayth acted compared to Valefor then think like this, the Aeon is a seperate entity compared to the fayth in body at least, after all there are multiple summoners on the pilgrimige so it wouldn't be a real shocker to see more then one Aeon at a time." TME said before the boat started to leave the harbor.**

 **"As for the mental part, the Fayth is like a queen bee while the Aeon acts like a drone, at least that's how I see things." TME said before he walked over to the lower decks before he walked over to one of the rooms to sleep before the scene faded to black.**


	2. Ifrit's hidden test

**The boat docked in Killika before letting everyone off, the crew and families rushed off in concern before Yuna and her guardians walked off while Tidus hanged back for a moment to look at the damage Sin caused before following Wakka while Yuna prepared for the sending.**

 **However TME stumbled off the boat before he ran over to the edge of the pier before throwing up what he had for lunch before he turned over on the dock before looking to the screen after wiping his mouth.**

 **"Ha-Hay everyone, sorry you had to s-see me in t-this sorry s-state, but after getting t-thrown around by S-Sin, well...you already know by now." TME stuttered when he remembered the twists and turns they took when the harpoon dragged them around on the way to Killika before the harpoon shooter snapped off.**

 **"I may get carsick, but I could handle boats in my world, but this was just...wow." TME muttered before he rest his right arm on his head before using his left to wave to the readers.**

 **"Well everyone, go ahead and enjoy the story, I'll get back to you later in the outro, hopefully when my stomach stops hurting." TME said before the camera panned to when Yuna prayed at Killika temple.**

* * *

 **Killika Island/ Killika temple/ Chamber of the fayth/ Yuna**

The camera panned to show that Yuna was kneeling in front of the fayth stone while the spirit of the fayth, a man in crusader armor was floating over the stone with his arms crossed.

Yuna was praying to the fayth for 30 minutes so far, however the fayth started to get impatient when he scratched his chin after moving his helmet a bit before gritting hit a bit, he may be a spirit but he wasn't a mind reader, not only that but he was like Ifrit, hot headed and impatient.

 **"Hay summoner, how about instead of praying for days, why don't I just give you the same deal that Valefor's fayth gave you so we can be done with this already."** Ifrit's fayth said before he leaned back in the air which made it look like he was sitting on an invisible chair while Yuna's froze in shock before looking over to the fayth spirit who grinned when he noticed Yuna's blushing face.

 **"What?, did you think we fayth kept things to ourselves, after you left Besaid, Valefor's fayth stopped by and told me that you accepted the hidden test, she probably already told the others by now."** Ifrit's fayth explained before his grin got wider when Yuna's face turned to a darker shade of red before she looked down before the fayth spirit shrugged before continuing.

 **"Tell me, what did you get in exchange for helping Valefor's fayth?"** Ifrit's fayth asked which made Yuna blink a few times before she thought back, after the group landed but before they got to Killika temple.

* * *

 **Killika Island/ Killika forest/ Yuna**

 _Yuna walked away from the group after she saw that Kimahri walked away to secure the groups camp, they wanted to be well rested before they reached the temple after fighting the Ochu blocking the road, she had the miniature Valefor awaken her carefully before she walked to a nearby field before the mini Valefor flew in front of her before growing to normal size before turning to Yuna before turning transparent again before Valefor's fayth stepped out before looking around her surroundings._

 _" **Killika huh?, and near the temple as well from what I can see."** Valefor's fayth said before she looked towards the Killika temple steps before her eyes narrowed before turning to Yuna with a smile on her face before she spoke up._

 ** _"So you need anything?"_** _Valefor's fayth asked which confused Yuna before she remembered what she wanted to ask._

 _"Yes, I wanted to talk about the other gifts." Yuna said with a slight blush on her face while looking to the ground which made the fayth spirit grin before she walked over, bent down and looked up to Yuna's face before speaking up._

 ** _"Other gifts?, I guess I did, didn't I?"_** _Valefor's fayth said before she walked over to Valefor before looking back to Yuna with a grin on her face._

 ** _"Very well, come here and you'll get them."_** _Valefor's fayth said before Yuna walked forward before Valefor's fayth placed her hand on Yuna's forehead before Yuna felt that something was off before she felt images flow into her head before she fell to the ground with sweat covering her body before the fayth chuckled before kneeling near Yuna before she spoke up._

 _" **There you go, normally you need your wand or a medium like Lulu's dolls or some type of accessory to channel your magic with ease, still do able without but easier with one, now you don't need it except for looks and the occasional bopping of enemies."** Valefor's fayth said before she walked over to Valefor again before looking back to Yuna._

 _" **I threw a little something extra in for you, hope you like it."** Valefor's fayth said before walking in Valefor before Valefor returned to normal while Yuna got back on her feet before she felt her head pulse before Valefor shrunk before she flew over and landed on Yuna's shoulder before nudging Yuna's head before Yuna leaned against a tree to recover and process what the Fayth had done to her before she chuckled once._

 _"An extra something?, more like info on an Aeon." Yuna said before the scene shifted back to Killika temples chamber of the fayth._

* * *

 **Killika Island/ Killika temple/ Chamber of the fayth/ Yuna**

Yuna looked to the fayth before she spoke up.

"It was... knowledge mainly, that's the best I can say for now." Yuna said before Ifrit's fayth shrugged before he started to move his arms a bit before speaking up.

 **"Well...just for formalities, will you or will you not accept the deal?"** Ifrit's fayth said while Yuna blushed again before talking a few seconds to think before answering.

"Y-Yes." Yuna stuttered which made the fayth grin before speaking up.

 **"Well then, you know what to do already, find a private place so there won't be interruptions...now then."** Ifrit's fayth said before a red mist flowed from the stone before traveling to Yuna before entering her body before info went into her head before Yuna fell to her knees while the fayth spirit started to fade but reformed when he felt something off before smirking.

 **"Well I'll leave you alone for now, seems we have an uninvited guest."** Ifrit's fayth said before fading fully while Yuna got up before stumbling out of the room and into the anti-chamber before the scene shifted to later.

* * *

 **Killika Island/ Killika Inn/ Yuna**

After walking out of the chamber of the fayth, Yuna was a little surprised to see Tidus there, however after leaving the temple after Yuna recovered the group found out it was Dona and her guardian Barthello, though Lulu still gave Tidus a hard time afterwards which made the group sweatdrop when she said that Yuna would be the one paying for Tidus's mistake, his own or not, so she said to try and keep out of trouble.

The group got back to Killika port before resting at the inn when the group heard that the boat would need to be worked on throughout the night in order for it to be at 100% before they left for Killika tomorrow, though it irritated Wakka greatly when he realized that they would be late in getting to Luca for the blitzball tournament, though it would be postponed until the teams get there, 3 of them are stuck in Killika after all.

Yuna was having a hard time sleeping when she remembered that she agreed to Ifrit's fayth's deal, she tossed and turned on her bed before she got up and looked around the room.

Lulu was asleep on the bed next to her while Tidus and Wakka slept on the floor, Kimahri was resting on the roof when he found out that there were no fiends around the town even though the town was in shambles, must be from the crusaders and Sin scaring them off from earlier.

Yuna then slowly and carefully got up from the bed before she walked down to the main lobby of the Inn before she walked out and into Killika forest, she was especially careful not to get Kimahri's attention, thanks to his cat like ears his hearing was sharp, she looked back to town for a moment to make sure no one was following before the scene shifted back to where she talked with Valefor's fayth.

* * *

 **Killika Island/ Killika forest/ Yuna**

Yuna found the spot from last time, this time it was easier without the ochu blocking the way.

She took a minute to summon Ifrit, he burst from the ground under Yuna before catching her on his right arm before placing her on the ground gently, however instead of roaring, Ifrit notice that Yuna was alone and not in battle before getting a little confused before Yuna spoke up.

"H-Hello...about the deal." Yuna said with a small blush on her face before Ifrit bowed a bit before he turned transparent like Valefor did last time before Ifrit's fayth walked out and looked around the area for a moment before chuckling.

 **"Place is a bit small, but it'll do for what's needed right?"** Ifrit's fayth said with a smirk on his face before Yuna's blush brightened before she nodded which made the fayth chuckle before he turned back to Ifrit's body.

 **"I'll go into details later, word of warning in advance, once Ifrit starts, he really likes it rough so better lose the cloths or you wont have any later."** Ifrit's fayth said before he chuckled while he walked into Ifrit's body before Ifrit form shifted while Yuna undressed.

 **Lemon warning, Lemon warning, you have been warned**

* * *

Ifrit's body reformed but with an added attachment between his legs, it was a 10 inch long, 3 inches in width dick with large testicles that gave of a soft orange glow that parted the flame like fur on his lower body, the odd things about it though was that it looked canine in nature while orange glowing veins showed, they pulsed to a darker orange before turning to the normal lighter colored orange.

Ifrit's sense of smell picked up Yuna's arousal and licked his maw before he looked over and saw that Yuna removed all of her cloths, she was about to remove her boots, but Ifrit walked over on all fours like a gorilla before she could and grabbed her by the waist before sitting her on a rock nearby after looking around the small area for a moment to make sure before he walked over to Yuna. **(Ifrit's like a mix between a dog and a gorilla to me, or maybe some kind of werewolf?, anyone agree or disagree with me?)**

Ifrit then reached forward before he spread Yuna's legs apart, he then leaned forward till his nose touched Yuna's folds before lightly sniffing Yuna's scent a couple times before using his tongue to lick her folds which made Yuna gasp before Ifrit repeated the action for a minute while he held her hips still.

Yuna grit her teeth from the pleasure before she felt her stomach tighten before she gripped the fur on Ifrit's head which encouraged Ifrit by getting a better grip on Yuna's hips before he used his thumbs to pull her folds apart which made Yuna gasp before she groaned at what Ifrit did next.

Ifrit then opened his mouth wide before he carefully lifted Yuna's ass before he thrust his tongue forward which slid into Yuna's soaked tunnel before slowly pulling out while keeping his maw open to keep from harming Yuna.

Yuna in the meantime was surprised, Ifrit's tongue was longer then she thought, like Valefor's when she took Valefor's fayth's deal, however the difference was that Ifrit's tongue was wide, flat but wide, which meant that when it penetrated her, it really scrapped the sides of her walls before Ifrit tried to scoop out Yuna's juices which further heightened her pleasure.

Ifrit felt Yuna orgasm approach and took things up a notch by leaving his tongue in Yuna before letting it run wild which made her eyes shoot open in shock while her pupils shrank before Yuna's legs twitch before she curled on the rock a bit before she groaned out in relief when her orgasm hit.

"UUUuuuugghhhh!" Yuna groaned loudly while her legs wrapped around Ifrit's head before she squirted on Ifrit's face while he lapped up her juices.

Yuna's body then went slack before she started to slide down the rock and onto the ground, Ifrit though caught her before slowly setting her on the ground so she could catch her breath.

"*Gasp!*...*Gasp!*...*Huff!*..." Yuna gasp to catch her breath while Ifrit felt his control slip somewhat from the way Yuna's body was, Ifrit then moved so that his dick was in front of an off guard Yuna and waited while he placed his over-sized arms on the slightly wet rock that Yuna sat on which made it steam from Ifrit's body heat.

Ifrit didn't need to wait long it seems before Yuna regained her breath, she gasped when she recognized what she was looking at was Ifrit's dick, it seemed to be more erect then before while it leaked precum, however unlike Valefor's clear see through seed, Ifrit's seems to give off an orange glow.

Ifrit was silent compared to Valefor, however he felt that Yuna was being to slow while he watched her reach for his dick before he grunted in pleasure before he felt the pleasure fade before looking down and saw that Yuna looked to him in confusion.

 **"Continue."** Ifrit growled in her mind, however Yuna somehow knew that Ifrit wasn't being pushy at the moment, however she was a bit on guard when she remembered what the fayth said about Ifrit being rough, what happened next would throw whatever was left of Ifrit's control away though when Yuna reached forward, gripped Ifrit's dick, and took the head of the dick into her mouth while she felt her vagina heat up greatly.

What she didn't expect was Ifrit surprising her by gripping her head before he forced Yuna to give him a surprise deepthroating before pulling her head after 20 seconds while Yuna tried to pull away before Ifrit did it for her which made Yuna cough a few times in relief before Ifrit pulled Yuna's head back onto his dick again, this time Ifrit held her head steady before roughly thrusting his hips repeatedly.

"*Gulk!*..*Gulk!*..*Gulk!..." Yuna was forced to repeat for a minute before Ifrit gritted his teeth before he used his other hand to grip the other side of Yuna's head before rapidly thrusting his hips in time with Yuna's head before hilting Yuna's mouth before throwing his head back and howled when his release hit him hard.

Shot after shot, glob after glob, Ifrit felt his testicles clinch before his semen shot from his dick and into Yuna's stomach a couple times before pulling away before a couple more shots hit her face before dripping onto her breasts.

Yuna had to cough from the rough treatment Ifrit gave her before she looked towards Ifrit and saw that Ifrit vanished from where he was before she felt hands wrap around her stomach before she was lifted and sat back down, this time on something extreamly warm.

Yuna looked down and got surprised when she realized that she was sitting on Ifrit's lap while Ifrit's dick rested against Yuna's vagina.

Yuna's eyes widened when she realized that Ifrit's dick looked bigger then before, Yuna felt it pulse a few times between her hips before she felt herself get picked up again before Ifrit shifted his hands so that they cup Yuna's ass and hips.

Ifrit lowered her down till the tip of his dick touched her vaginal lips before lowering her more which made Ifrit's dick pierce past her folds which made Yuna gasp when she felt Ifrit's dick let out some precum which was hot, not hot enough to hurt her but enough to notice that it was many times hotter then a regular humans.

Yuna then felt Ifrit wrap his clawed hands around her waist before he gave a fanged grinned while Yuna paled a bit before Ifrit thrust his hips upward while slamming Yuna downward which made her mouth open in a near silent scream.

"Ah!...Ah!..." Yuna repeated when she felt Ifrit hit her cervix roughly before she felt both pain and pleasure before she was raised and lowered again by Ifrit again before Ifrit repeated the motion a few more times before slamming Yuna down one more time before standing from the rock before placing Yuna on all fours before using his right hand to support himself while his left held Yuna steady before he resumed his thrusts into Yuna while his knot slowly inflated with each thrust before it started to slow down his thrusts.

 **"Get...ready...Milady!"** Ifrit growled in Yuna's mind before his thrusts got more erratic before slamming into Yuna before Ifrits knot locked them together at the last moment.

 **"Guk!"** Ifrit grunted while he felt his semen flow through his dick again, this time into Yuna's womb while her vaginal walls clinched from her own orgasm while Ifrit let go to prevent himself from falling on top of Yuna while her upper body fell to the leafy floor.

"AAAAaaahhhhhh!" Yuna yelled from Ifrit's knot inflating inside of her before groaning when the sharp pain turned into rapid pleasure before she groaned again when she felt Ifrit's fiery seed fill her womb which set her off before her walls clinched to milk Ifrit's dick.

Similar to earlier, shot after shot, Ifrit released as much semen as he could into Yuna's womb which made it bloat slowly thanks to Ifrit's knot, Yuna then saw that her womb was glowing which surprised her but she gasped when Ifrit's dick twitched a few more times.

Before Yuna could do anything, Ifrit gripped her hips before roughly pulling out which made Yuna grit her teeth from the surprise pull before Ifrit's semen flowed out of her before it hit the ground which started to pool beneath her before Ifrit grinned at the sight, he may be an Aeon but he wasn't through yet, he had one more shot to give before eyeing Yuna's ass.

Ifrit took a few steps before he placed the head of his dick against Yuna's asshole before pushing slamming forward which jolted Yuna out of her stupor when Ifrit hilted Yuna again.

"I-If...riiiAAAAAAAHHH!" Yuna tried to say before Ifrit gripped her waist before he lifted Yuna into the air before leaning back onto the rock to make it look like he was standing before pulling out of Yuna till the head of his dick nearly appeared before slamming back in which made Yuna scream, or she would if Ifrit didn't cover her mouth with his left hand before repeating his previous thrusting before pistoning his hips which made Yuna scream into Ifrit's hand.

Yuna felt Ifrit's dick thrust into her ass multiple times before she felt his knot hit her ass which made Yuna's eyes widen in shock before she felt it enter while it was still small.

Ifrit's body was really working up a sweat from what he was doing, normally he was summoned for battle, but this was giving him a different type of rush.

Unfortunately he was still sensitive which made his knot grow quickly before slamming into Yuna one more time which locked them together which made Yuna scream into Ifrit's hand again, this time it was louder sense Ifrit's knot was quickly stretching her ass greatly before Ifrit's semen shot out of his dick and into her ass.

" **Aaaaaaahhhhhh."** Ifrit groaned in relief while his dick pulsed with each shot, shot after shot filled her ass before the shots tapered off before stopping, though Yuna's ass twitched a few time everynow and then which sent mini shock of pleasure throughout Ifrit's body.

Yuna in the meantime felt the mother of all orgasms hit her body when Ifrit knotted her ass, more so when Ifrit's fiery semen coat her insides before she felt Ifrit relax against the rock before he made Yuna lean back before turning her head before sliding his tongue into her mouth for a pseudo french kiss of sorts before Ifrit felt that this knot would take awhile if nothing was done before he gave a fanged grin after pulling away.

Ifrit gripped Yuna's legs which confused Yuna before Ifrit shocked Yuna by rapidly thrusting his hips upward, though he kept the thrusts small to keep from injuring Yuna who gasp and groaned before Ifrit felt another release approaching before his grin turned into a grit while Ifrit's testicles glowed brighter before he slammed into Yuna one more time before roaring before shooting everything he had into Yuna's already stuffed stomach.

Long story short, Yuna looked a few months pregnant, though the difference was that her stomach was glowing a bright orange glow while Yuna's tongue hanged outside of her mouth from the multiple orgasms she was experiencing.

Ifrit panted for a short time before he noticed that Yuna was about to pass out from the look of things, he then gripped Yuna's hips before lifting her before his knot popped out of Yuna before sliding Yuna off his dick before gently setting her on the ground.

Ifrit saw that her stomach was extended before he moved closed before bowing while turning transparent before his fayth walked out while Yuna felt her vision started to blur.

 **"My my.. seems you we're able to actually satisfy Ifrit, well... I'll give details to the two gifts I can give, until then good night, you will wake up in your bed with nothing to worry about."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna passed out while the scene shifted.

* * *

 **Killika Island/ Killika Inn/ Yuna**

Yuna woke up with someone poking her head, she was getting a little irritated with these wake up calls, but considering it was most likely either Kimahri trying to wake her or it was most likely Ifrit's fayth trying to get her attention.

Yuna looked over and blinked a few time when she saw a kid instead who grinned before running off which confused her before she heard chuckling which made her turn to see Ifrit's fayth leaning against the wall before he walked over to Yuna who sat up from her bed.

 **"Nice nap sleepy head?, don't worry about the kid, seems the others left before you awoke to see if the boat was ready, long story short Wakka sent the kid for 50 gil to check if you were awake or not, nuff said."** Ifrit's fayth said before shrugging near the end while Yuna was a little steamed from the odd wake up call Wakka ordered before the fayth cleared his throat.

 **"Well sense I don't have much time until your friends get here I need to tell you the two gifts you get."** Ifrit's fayth said before noticing that Yuna was giving him a cold stare which unnerved the fayth before Yuna spoke up with a blush on her face shortly after.

"Ifrit was so rough, how do you explain what happened?" Yuna said before she heard the fayth chuckle for full blown laughing for a minute before stopping.

" **Listen kid, compared to some Aeons, Ifrit was gentle, trust me when I say that two Aeons get really rough, nuff said."** Ifrit's fayth said before he spoke up again before Yuna could say anything else.

" **Now then,...the gifts,...ah yes!"** Ifrit's fayth said before he held his hand out before pyreflies flew towards his hand before condensing into a red orb before passing it to Yuna who looked to it in confusion.

"What is it?" Yuna asked in confusion before the fayth chuckled before speaking up.

 **"Simple, it's a fire magic amplifier, just cast a fire type skill and...well you will see a major difference with or without it."** Ifrit's fayth said before looked to the gem with an impressed look on her face before the fayth cleared his throat which got her attention.

" **The second gift, take my hand."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna reached over before hesitating for a moment before gripping the fayths hand before she felt energy flow into her before the fayth let go while Yuna zoned out for a moment before the fayth flicked her head which snapped her out of her stupor before looked to the Fayth who spoke up before she could ask anything while holding his hand out palm up.

" **Long story short, I made it so that you will have a secondary energy for fire magic."** Ifrit's fayth said before a blue gauge like bar appeared above his hand before another appeared under it, smaller but red in color.

" **Another long story short, this red secondary bar will boost any fire magic you use, it will also cut the cost for fire magic used."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Sounds..." Yuna said before trailing off while the fayth smirked.

 **"Yeah, lot's of firepower huh?, especially with that fire magic boosting orb, there are a couple ways to charge the bar if it runs out."** Ifrit's fayth said before grinning when he saw the confused look on Yuna's face.

"What?" Yuna asked before the fayth stood up before speaking up.

 **"Well the most obvious would be getting hit by a fire attack, just look for a fire casting fiend or spell user."** Ifrit's fayth said before Yuna nodded, it made sense somewhat but it seemed risky.

"Is there a safer way?" Yuna said before the the fayth's grin turned into a wide smirk before speaking up.

 **"Oh that's easy, just have some fun with Ifrit again, easy right?"** Ifrit's fayth said which made Yuna blush from last night's memories before she spoke up.

"Are you insane!" Yuna said before covering her face to hide her blush while the fayth shrugged while chuckling.

" **Well I got to say one more thing before I go, remember the shrinking Aeon thing from Valefor's fayth?** " Ifrit's fayth asked while Yuna nodded with the pillow still on her face before setting it down.

"Y-yes." Yuna said before the fayth crossed his arms.

 **"Well consider a shrunken Ifrit an attachment to Valefor's gift, in fact every Aeon will give that so just letting you know ahead of time."** Ifrit's fayth said before he vanished before Wakka walked in a few seconds later before walking to Yuna's bed.

"Hay Yuna, get ready ya?, the boat's been fixed and everyone's ready to go to Luca." Wakka said before he walked away before walking down the stair before Yuna took a moment before looking to the red orb in her hand before she put it in her pocket before standing with a determined look on her face.

 _"Alright then, if every Aeon is willing to give this test then I'll accept every one if the rewards are worth it in the end."_ Yuna thought with determination filling her being before she grabbed her things and walked down the stairs before the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **TME sat on the boxes at the rear of the boat and saw everyone walk back onto the boat to Luca before TME looked to the screen with a nervous smile on his face while he held his stomach.**

 **"H-Hi everyone, h-hope y-you like this chapter, I'll make this one short b-because I think Sin just** **traumatized me for riding boats for life, long story short Yuna is now d-determined to face the other Aeon's hidden tests head on, now if you excuse me, I may need to puke over the side of the boat soon." TME said before the boat slowly left Killika port before TME covered his mouth before running to the side of the boat before he leaned over the side before the scene faded to black while awful sounds where heard before they got cut off when the scene ended completely.**


	3. Ixion's hidden test

**This intro starts out quite a bit after the failed attempt at operation Mi'ihen and TME, who was caught in the crossfire was helping some people who were injured and was supporting a Crusader who was barely alive and was bringing the guy to Shelinda, a female Yevon practitioner and was using her white magic to heal anyone she could.**

" **Just hang in there man, were nearly to a healer." TME said while he used his own brand of magic to numb the pain for the man while he healed him slowly, he maybe an author and could do anything but if he just willed this guy back to normal, people would either panic or rush to him for healing and he didn't want that…**

 **That's when someone said this.**

" **Did someone say healer?"**

 **TME blinks from that before he looked to see the source of the voice and said this when he recognized the person.**

" **A-Atomsk?, what are you doing here?" TME said when he didn't expect to see him in this intro.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

" **What and let you do some of the fighting? Besides you did say you need a healer and I thought I should come in with style." He said before he appears while wearing Cloud's outfit but was also wielding Leon's gun/sword.**

 **TME sweatdrops before he says this.**

" **Uh… dude… I think people are staring at you… I'll admit my outfit may not make the style but I think Clouds outfit here will really get attention…. More so on the weapon you picked… my bad on forgetting to tell you that... not bad on the detail though, looks like a mix of the advent children style with the classic as well if I'm looking at it right." TME said while many conscious people were indeed staring at Atomsk, unlike TME who looked like he went through hell and what not from the state of his clothing, unless Atomsk came from the Djose temple or beyond, then they wondered how he was so spotless… not only that, the weapon did look… odd to them… before some start muttering about Forbidden Machina and all that when they saw the gunblade looking partly machine like which caused TME to sweatdrop when he forgot to warn Atomsk about forbidden Machina… any way you slice it, some may question if the Gunblade is a machina or not and could get attention from Yevon… granted they did give the Crusaders the OK to use Machina… within limits... but all in all, in the rest of Spiria, aside from Al Bhed who were at odds with Yevon, the rest of Spira really wasn't to keen on the concept… though Blitzball was a bit of a grey area…**

 **Atomsk sweatdrop before he spoke up.**

" **Sorry, don't play enough FFX so I'm lost a bit on the style since there's basically hundreds of FFX games. Plus, I always wanted to wield Leon's weapon."**

" **P-Play enough what?" The injured man muttered before TME jolts before he says this.**

" **Y-Your just delirious from blood loss man, lets get you to the healer so you can think straight." TME said while giving Atomsk a pointed look to read the atmosphere, there could be a riot or some kind of witch hunt for him and Atomsk after what just happened and if they found out somehow that Atomsk and TME were just here to enjoy the *story*... things could get bloody... there were dead bodies here and there after all when Operation Mi'ihen was a disastrous failure and the body count was in the hundreds for the Crusaders and pyreflies were coming from the deceased or appeared shortly after with some injured to show that they just died.**

 **Atomsk looked around and he did not like the looks he was getting before he spoke yup.**

" **Y-Yeah what he said. I'm just some dude that talks crazy."**

 **Many in turn heard of Tidus a bit and chalked it up to Sin's toxin and went back to what they were doing, healers worked to help people recover, and people who were still able bodied tried to help the injured, all in all, they just flat out tuned Atomsk out which made TME sigh in relief.**

 **Atomsk sighed as well before he whispered this.**

" _ **That was too close."**_

 **TME nods before he just starts walking to Shelinda so she could heal the man TME helped so he can speak to Atomsk without any issue.**

 **Shelinda in turn looked to TME before she says this.**

" **Oh hey again, please set the man here so I can help him." Shelinda said with a worried look on her face while TME nods when he set the man carefully on the ground and Shelinda starts her work to heal the man who looked a lot better after a minute when the bleeding stopped completely.**

 **Atomsk then looks at TME before he whispers this.**

" _ **Ok so what are we doing again? I'm still a bit confused on some things."**_

 **TME nods at Atomsk while Shelinda looked at them for a moment before TME says this.**

" **Hey Shelinda, Atomsk and I will look for others and take care of any fiends nearby, if you need anything just say the word, here's a few elixers to help with recovery and for you as well when you run out of magic to use, Atomsk and I know one another and while he may seem strange like me, he is a good guy so expect him to give it his all alright?" TME said with a smile on his face while Shelinda took a moment to look at Atomsk and while he did seem strange looking, plus with the odd weapon that he had, he did seem pretty capable before she says this.**

" **R-Right, just be careful, the place is swarming with fiends thanks to so many people dying here… oh why did this Operation get allowed when Machina was forbidden." Shelinda said before she went back to work with her healing while TME stood up and starts walking down to the beach where he could enter the main area where the damage was while gesturing for Atomsk to follow him so they could speak.**

 **Atomsk nods at TME before he looks at the healer and spoke up.**

" **Don't worry ma'am. We'll make sure those fiends don't live to see another day." He said before he follows TME.**

 **Shelinda smiles at that before she focused on her work while with TME and Atomsk who walked through the area… well… Atomsk saw hundreds of dead bodies with plenty of people helping others out of various wrecks and from piles of bodies while TME had a serious look on his face when he was looking through some wrecked areas near Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk was both sad and upset when he saw the many deaths that lay on the ground before he asked TME this.**

" **So what did this?"**

" **Sin… a large whale like Monster that can fly through the air, was once a summons but went wild when the main summoner Yu Yevon, the founder of Yevon, went bat shit insane from the pressure of trying to control it, it was made with the combined might of an entire city, the City of Zanarkand where the Final Aeon can be made, but when the Final Aeon makes the killing blow, Sin absorbs it and takes a few years to regenerate, but no one else knows about the final summon being used to make the new Sin… that being Jecht, Tidus, the main characters own father… technically a Star wars thing now that I think about it with Luke VS Vader, but Jecht, though arrogant, was forced into that state to try and protect Spira, he didn't want to do this willingly, but Yu Yevon, now reduced to a literal parasite, or a freaking tick like fiend, is trying to force Jecht's leftover will in Sin to break so he can control Sin fully… main reason Sin or Jecht came here was to see his son… but as you can see…. Because of Yevon, that ended horribly, and because Sin is Jecht and was used to regenerate Sin, there were a few years of peace hence the term the Calm here, thankfully I already know how the plot will turn out and I got another FFX idea that deals with Emerald himself being forced to join Tidus and the others on their journey and could either make it a DDS arc or a DDS Flashback story with Emerald as the main star alongside the FFX cast." TME said while he knocked on some metal and found out that it sounded hollow and gestured for Atomsk to stand back while he winds up his arm a few times to show he was about to punch the metal.**

 **Atomsk did had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

" **Could work… if we actually get the chance to do DDS since WE'RE so busy with other stuff."**

 **TME nervously chuckles at that before he says this.**

" **Well considering we have plenty of stories, at least we do have things to do, besides with the chapters and plots already in mind, it's not like anyone can take DDS or anything from our stories without getting issues from us, you know what they say, patience is a virtue… now then…" TME said before he got the attention of many when he roars and slugged the side of the metal that was massive which caused it to dent before TME says this.**

" **One…" TME said before the metal bent in once before TME says this.**

" **Two…" TME said while the metal bent in again before TME says this with a grin.**

" **Three…" TME said before the piece of metal blasts into pieces and away from everyone to reveal some injured Crusaders who were blocked in a crevice…. If TME never noticed, they would have died back there…**

" **Damn…" Atomsk said with a surprised look.**

" **Yeah, and here is the perfect spot so we can talk in peace." TME says before he walked out of sight to the others and TME made a clone and another which used a Henge to transform into Atomsk before the clones picked up the injured Crusaders and nod at TME before they ran off while TME made sure Atomsk was inside first to make sure no one saw any doubles.**

 **Atomsk made sure no one saw before he went inside the crevice.**

 **TME in turn made an illusion on the crevice to hide them from view before TME sighs and he says this while he made sure to dust himself off.**

" **Well can't repair my clothing or people will get suspicious, thankfully if there are any fiends, my clones will take care of it for us, so lets get this story started, want to give a few words to the readers who most likely will complain about the lengthy intro before I give the real details?" TME says while he keeps dusting himself off, seems he was working here for quite awhile.**

 **Atomsk nods to TME before he looks at the readers before spoke up.**

" **Hey guys. I maybe very outclass since I'm wearing different attire but sue me. It's all FFX."**

" **And yet you got 7 and 8 based gear lol." TME said with a grin on his face from behind Atomsk when he was amused at the look on Atomsk's face a moment later.**

 **Atomsk was a bit embarrassed before he jolts when he saw TME behind him.**

 **TME just whistles nonchalantly when he saw Atomsk looking at him while a halo appeared over his head when he tried to act innocent before TME says this.**

" **No worries, we can get you some new dud's later, then again, Tidus and the others stick with the same outfits except for Rikku who had to get out of her wet suit and stuck with her gear from then on so you maybe stuck like me my author friend." TME says with an amused tone to his voice, granted his outfit was strange like Atomsk's but it was so bland that people would get used to it fast.**

 **Atomsk had a narrowed eyes as he looked at TME before he spoke up.**

" **Right… I'm sure we'll find something."**

 **TME gave Atomsk a half lidded look before he says this.**

" **Hey I did give plenty of warning in advance about this and we did do Data's fiend log, you could have looked at least some things up, thought I peaked your interest in FFX but I guess I wasn't stubborn enough about it." TME said like he offended Atomsk and felt a bit insulted in turn when he thought Atomsk was blaming him for his lack of FFX knowledge.**

 **Atomsk sees this before he said this.**

" **Okay if that's how you see it then I'll do this… see yeah." He said before he just disappeared.**

" **Seriously!?" TME said with wide eyes before he says this with a sigh.**

" **Damn, I wasn't trying to make fun of him but I guess I could have worded it better, hopefully he'll blow off steam and come back later so I can apologize then, but just in case, this chapter deals with Ixion the Lightning Unicorn in Djose temple, as you can guess from the pairing for this one, it's Yuna VS Ixion in a lemon based thing so better saddle up partners because things are about to get wild…" TME said before he sweatdrops when he sounded a bit like a cowboy near the end without meaning to.**

 **That's when TME heard this voice.**

" **Did you really use a cowboy reference?"**

 **TME jolts before he growled this out.**

" **You just turned invisible didn't you…" TME said while he was blushing like a tomato right now from embarrassment.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before he reappears in front of TME before Atomsk spoke up.**

" **Hehem yeah. Though I was upset, didn't mean I was gonna leave."**

 **TME just blushed more when he over thought things before he says this.**

" **Sorry…" TME said while he kneeled on the ground and drew circles in the dirt with a stick when he couldn't face anyone right now.**

 **Atomsk sighs a bit before he put his hand on TME's shoulder and spoke up.**

" **I'm sorry too. Was having a bad day so I didn't mean to take it out on you."**

 **TME was a bit confused by that before he says this when he looked at Atomsk.**

" **Bad day?" TME asked while he got up from the ground.**

 **Atomsk waved him off before saying this.**

" **It's something between my mom and me, no biggy."**

 **TME got a bit more confused by that before he says this.**

" **Not an issue with the stories we write by chance is it?" TME said while he worried the stories were interfering with Atomsk's real life back home.**

" **Oh heavens no. Different subject." Atomsk said.**

" **I see, well want to say any final words before the story officially starts?" TME says while he calmed down a bit when he wasn't a fault for Atomsk's bad day.**

" **Nope, I'm good. Let's just get this started." Atomsk spoke.**

 **TME nods before he says this.**

" **Alright, this co-op chapter takes place shortly after the group gets to Djose temple and get Ixion, like last time, the scene is taking place in the Chamber of the fayth, a commen thing to happen to show the Fayth's human form even if it is a ghost." TME says while the scene shifts to Yuna while she was praying to the Fayth in the Cloister of trials.**

* * *

 **Spira/ Djose Temple Cloister of trials/ Chamber of the fayth/ Yuna**

Yuna at this time, like the last few times, was praying with all her might to the Fayth who's ghostly image appeared shortly when she entered, granted the Fayth knew that Yuna knew of the hidden deal but it wanted to see what Yuna's thoughts were before it would even consider letting her take his own hidden test while his ghostly figure got more detail.

Unlike Valefor's fayth which was spirit of a Besaid woman or Ifrit who was the spirit of a intense Crusader, this Fayth had the form of a man in his 30's to 40's or so while he wore some Al bhed gear, but he wasn't Al Bhed by any means, far from it, he just liked their outfits in life and used to work on Machina before it was fully forbidden to most, he knew of what happened when he felt a influx of Pyreflies flowing from the Mi'ihen highroad and knew of the failing operation… he didn't fault Machina since his temple was practically themed around it somewhat with all the electrical energy it used but he knew no one would listen anytime soon on that Machina itself isn't evil, only the people who used it for evil were and trying to take down Sin, though Noble even if it didn't seem like that to others, showed that Machina can be used for good.

All in all, the Fayth of Djose temple looked on while he could feel Yuna's determination to gather the Aeons and the final Aeon and stop Sin before he says this to get Yuna's attention.

" **Hey Summoner… you alright?"** The Fayth asked while he waits for Yuna's response.

Yuna blinks for a second before she looks at Fayth and replies back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why you ask?"

" **Because I know different, my temple was pretty close to the Operation that failed and the Pyreflies that are still coming from the deceased and dying are telling me everything and you have nothing to blame yourself for, you only have two summons and are still working on your pilgrimage for the Final Aeon, and you helped prevent more deaths when you and your Guardians took on that sinspawn that would have killed many more if you all hadn't got in its way."** The Fayth said to comfort Yuna with the patience of an adult who seemed like a family man or at least one who knew how to console others while he looked Yuna in the eyes.

Yuna did sigh a bit before she spoke up.

"I know. But I wonder if I could've done more."

" **Maybe… but at least you're alive do to something later, live to fight another day, that's what I learned early in life… even if you don't get the Final Aeon, you'll get much stronger along the way, besides they were planning this Operation and knew the risks so you can't blame yourself for others stupidity, and I'm not talking about the Crusaders… but from Bevelle, I'm not bound by Yevon like you and the others in Spira are and we Aeons know much more than most realize but just know that we Aeons will do whatever our summoner commands given they have the will to survive and strive to get stronger, so tell me Summoner, are you wanting to get stronger just because others tell you now that you have some aeons on your side or is it because of your own will?, following your Father's footsteps of becoming a high summoner is grand and all but at the end of the day… it's your choice and I doubt your father wants you on this path since it is bloody no matter how you look at it."** The Fayth cryptically says like he was testing her.

Yuna was a bit confused before she took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"Well regardless, there's no one else in my family that can Summon. But either way, this is what I chose to be."

" **Maybe, but there are others who take the training to be a summoner and can take the same route that you take, and just because your father is High summoner, it doesn't mean you have any obligation to do this… if you are serious about this though, then I don't mind letting you take the hidden test to help save time, you should know by now on how… intense it can get right?"** The Fayth said while he raised an eyebrow at Yuna when he remembered how Valefor and Ifrit told him how much Yuna like the tests that were given to her.

Yuna did blush brightly when she remembered the tests with said summons before she spoke up.

"W-Well I've come this far… no point for me to back out."

" **Very well, but a bit of info, aside from stress relief, we do these secret tests to also test the resolve of the summoner's who summon us, I mean take Valefor for one, she's one who picks out people and her Aeon form helps ease them in, Ifrit, while aggressive, is mainly passionate but they help ease the summoners in on this hidden deal we have with the summoners, my Aeon form while not very hands on as you will see later, will be very intense, but that will help you with the much more brutal summons down the line, especially the last three, granted they are hidden but I can tell you where they are and you can ask the other Aeons in later temples for reminders."** The Fayth said while he gave Yuna a patient look.

Yuna took a moment to let what Fayth said in her head before Yuna spoke up.

"I understand."

" **Very well, consider the info a bonus since you did have a hard time in the Operation, the first, Yojimbo is in the calm lands and he is paired with his dog, Daigoro, he is a guy who works purely for money, even now for some reason, but I'm sure with how well Ifrit and Valefor phrase you, I'm sure you can get him to actually join you in exchange for a good time."** The Fayth said while he chuckles a bit at the look on Yuna's face when the Fayth just flat out told Yuna that aside from Gil, Spira's version of money, Yuna may have to do the hidden test as a way to save money in order to get this Yojimbo Aeon.

Yuna was blushing bright after hearing that before thinking this.

' _Good grief.'_

The Fayth then says this.

" **Next off would either be the Magus Sisters or Anima, I believe you saw Anima in action since she is Seymour's summons but... hmmm… no, I believe you will find out more when you get to her yourself, but know you will need an airship to get to Anima's fayth, so I'll leave it at that, and similar to Yojimbo, the Magus sisters temple is located in the Calm Lands, you will need some way to get to them though, most likely Chocobo's and their names from tallest to shortest since they are a special trio based summon, are Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy, but I think you need Yojimbo and Anima first to even get to them, think you need special items as well and there is a guardian there who can tell you how if you go there early, but I can't tell you much more than that, sorry if that doesn't help much."** The Fayth said like he let Yuna down.

Yuna sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"No it's perfectly fine."

The Fayth nods before he says this.

" **Very well, my name is Ixion, find a private place for this deal to be done, should be obvious right?"** The Fayth or Ixion said while a bluish mist flowed from the Fayth stone and towards Yuna before it entered her body and a flood of information went into her brain which caused the obvious and exhausted her while Ixion closed his eyes and fades away to wait for the next summoner to appear.

Yune shudders when she felt that before making sure she remembers what information Ixion gave her.

It really exhausted her when the information flowed into her but Yuna was able to make it out of the chamber of the Fayth and everyone rushed around her with worry when she collapsed before time passed to much later with Yuna and the others resting up for their trip to Macalania temple, but Yuna had plans to earn Ixion's full trust for the easy acquirement of his knowledge and after moving away from the temple a bit to not make noise, after the bridges and what not and went a bit on the road that led away from the area where Operation Mi'ihen took place and away from the Djose road and found herself on the path to the moonflow, a long narrow stretch of land and from the look of things, no one was out right now which gave her the perfect time to look around for any private areas while she summoned a miniature version of Ifrit to help guard her.

After a bit of looking around down the path, she found the perfect area near the end of the path that had a wide open area away from the main path and went down it, after climbing over some rocks, passing through tall grass, and getting by a few fiends who were weak to Ifrit's and Valefor's power, Yuna found herself in a large plain like area with some rocks here and there, and perfect for summoning Ixion officially for the first time.

Yuna in turn got a determined look on her face before she held her staff at the ready, all it really required was the knowledge to summon an Aeon, but in her case, a little Oomph was necessary when she had to toss a ball of lightning with her staff as the main bit before it hit something invisible in the air which turned out to be Ixion's summoning sign for a moment before a large deadly golden horn appeared where the lightning struck she pulled hard on her staff which pulled Ixion into this world in his majestic form, there were many quadruped based beings in Spira but this form was new to Yuna since Chocobo's were the main steeds and transportation through the lands, but Ixion reared back on his hind legs and gave a sound that sounded like a neigh or something while raw electrical energy radiates from his body before he calmed down before he looked to Yuna, similar to the Aeons, they were offshoots of the main Fayth so they had a somewhat different personality then the main Fayth but did have a connection to the Fayth which allowed Yuna to say this.

"So… I'm… not sure how to even start this but…. I guess I undress first correct?" Yuna says before she starts undressing in front of Ixion while he watched her.

Ixion watches before he starts to admire Yuna's body before he mentally said this.

" _ **Hmmm, I can see why Valefor and Ifrit spoke highly of you. Man do you have a nice bod."**_

Yuna blushed from that when Ixion sounded different then his Fayth counterpart before she shook it off as just a different personality for the Aeon themself before she fully stood in the nude while she blushed more when she worried they could be caught anytime.

Ixion in turn chuckle before his body glows with a bluish light that crackles with energy before it dissipates to show Ixion with… a new… much larger attachment which made Yuna pale a bit at the size before she says this.

"D-don't you think… that is a bit excessive?" Yuna said while she gulped when Ixion's horse dick was hanging low to the ground with massive testicles to match.

Surprisingly, Ixion's dick was 16 inches long and 3 in width before Ixion chuckles and spoke up.

" _ **Not really since this is my normal size."**_

Yuna blushed from that before she says this.

"S-So… h-how do I start… unlike Valefor and Ifrit…. Your massive…" Yuna says while she saw Ixion's dick and compared him to Valefor and Ifrit and saw that Ixion made those two look small.

Ixion chuckles before he spoke up.

" _ **How about you give it a nice licking."**_

Yuna blushed more from that suggestion before she walked over with careful steps and kneels down to get a good look at Ixion's silver based dick, his mane and what not was white in color, his hooves were black, and the accessories on his body were gold like his horn and his dick looked silver and bulges with veins from base to tip and every inch of his strange body bulged with muscles which made Yuna's body a bit heated as a result… all in all, looks like every Aeon was not built for just battle before she looked to Ixion's dick and licked her lips before she opened her mouth and starts licking at the side, it was warm, but not hot like Ifrits and every lick gave a small zap to her tongue which reminded her of the elemental strengths, Fire beat ice and vice versa and Lightning's was water and vice versa which showed that Ixion's weakness was water if Yuna's drool was a good indicator.

Ixion groans from that but otherwise shudder when he starts to enjoy it before speaking up.

" _ **O-Oh yeah… Work that mouth good."**_

Yuna in turn blushed from that when she barely started, but when Ixion's dick grew erect from her actions, she used her hands to stroke his massive dick when it was slickened enough with her saliva.

Ixion shudders again before he let out a pleased groan as he let Yuna do her thing.

Yuna in turn used one hand to play with Ixion's balls to feel how heavy they were while she used her other hand to hold the head of his strangely shaped dick and used her fingers to play around his dickhead and one of her fingers accidently went into his urethra which caused Yuna's eyes to widen, but more so at Ixion's reaction to that.

Ixion's eyes before he said this.

" _ **W-Whoa!"**_

Yuna's eyes widen from that again before she pulled away and she says this.

"S-Sorry, my finger slipped." Yuna says before she saw Ixion's dick throb more and more when that happened… did… he enjoy that?

Her question was answered before Ixion said this.

" _ **N-No worries… but keep doing that."**_

Yuna blinked at that before she says this.

"B-By keep doing that… do you mean… uh… the finger in the hole as well?" Yuna says when she wondered if that's what Ixion meant.

Ixion doesn't say anything but nods to the Summoner meaning he want more.

Yuna blushed at that before she nods and did just that when she starts to finger his urethra while she keeps licking his dick while she fondles his balls more while she was careful with her fingering actions.

Ixion let out a couple of pleased groans while shuddering as he really enjoyed feeling Yuna's finger going in and out of his urethra.

Yuna in turn keeps going with this for a few minutes while she made sure his dick was extremely slicked before she pulled away and moved a bit so that she was in front of his dick and blushed when she saw how big the head of his dick was, she wasn't so sure about what she would do now but she did want to try and opened her mouth before she starts to lick the tip of his dick while she used both hands to stroke Ixion's dick.

Ixion's eyes blinked before he groans a bit before saying this.

" _ **O-Oh... yeah."**_

Yuna in turn then got a bit more determined when she wanted to really please Ixion when she pushed her head a bit, and after a bit to get the flared head into her mouth which hurt her jaw a bit at first, she starts to lick around the head of his dick to really get a taste of it while she stroked Ixion off at a faster and faster rate while his dick throbbed more and more in her mouth.

Ixion groans for a bit before he tells Yuna this.

" _ **F-Fuck!... I'm about to blow here."**_

Yuna in turn just keeps on licking the head of his dick while she bobbed her head a tiny bit while her stroking got faster and faster until…

Ixion groans loudly before he felt his dick spurt out his cum inside Yuna's mouth which fires a massive amount of electrically charged semen down her throat.

Yuna's eyes widen in metaphorical shock when she felt that before she tried to pull away a few times but because of the flared head widening in her mouth, she was unable to pull free and she had trouble breathing when the semen blocked her airway while she tried to keep pulling him free which accidently shifted into stroking motions while Ixion rides out his orgasm and Yuna's stomach slowly bloats while Yuna's eyes start to roll back in her head.

It took the Unicorn like creature 25 seconds before he finally taps off before looking at Yuna.

To some shock, he saw her about to pass out while her stomach was greatly bloated when it was filled with semen and when she had trouble getting the dick out of her mouth.

Ixion was a bit surprise before he quickly pulls his dick out so Yuna could breathe.

Yuna in turn coughed heavily while the semen in her finally got uncapped and she had to get on her hands and knees so she wouldn't risk falling while her ass and pussy was on display.

" _ **Sorry for that. You okay?"**_ Ixion asked with a concern tone.

Yuna continues to cough and lightly throw up semen which had a blue glow to it while lightning jolts around it which showed it was full of energy before she says this when she got enough out of her body that made her look back to normal, some ended up on her beasts which gave her a pleasant tingle when some hit her nipples.

"Y-Yeah… y-you… let out… so much…" Yuna says while she pants for breath when she managed to get some breaths in finally.

Ixion nervously chuckled before he said this.

" _ **Sorry… been awhile since… you know."**_

Yuna coughed a bit more at that before she says this.

"W-Well… better… get more t-then out… b-but no… more mouth f-for now." Yuna says while her jaw was sore and she didn't want to get choked to death.

Ixion sweatdrops before he spoke up.

" _ **Duly noted."**_

Yuna in turn then moved away from the coughed load before she saw that no real rocks were near so she just got on her hands and feet and says this when she points her ass at Ixion.

"M-Mind starting?, and m-mind taking it slow?" Yuna said when she saw that Ixion's dick was still at full power while some semen dripped from the massive dick.

Ixion blinks for a bit before he grins and got behind Yuna before Ixion aims his dick at the Summoner's wet folds.

That's when Ixion slowly pushes his dick inside Yuna's pussy.

Yuna in turn grits her teeth before groaning when she could feel her pussy getting stretched wide and unlike with Ifrit and Valefor, Ixion was going much deeper then they were and he bumped into her cervix a minute later after a few seconds to let her adjust.

Ixion groans and shudders from how tight it was before speaking up.

" _ **D-Damn!... That's one tight pussy."**_

Yuna in turn grunt this out when she had trouble with holding herself up.

"Y-You're j-just t-too h-huge!" Yuna groans out while she tries to relax on Ixion's dick.

Ixion chuckles after hearing that before he waits for Yuna to be able to adjust to his dick.

After a couple minutes, Yuna was surprisingly able to do that when she finally felt like she was able to adjust, but still had trouble staying up so she was unable to move from her position… though she says this.

"I-I'm ready… please start." Yuna groans out while she wiggled her ass a bit on Ixion's dick a few times slowly.

Ixion was a bit surprise before he chuckles again and starts to slowly thrust his dick in and out of Yuna's pussy.

Yuna slowly moans and groans from that while she keeps her body steady to allow Ixion to keep his thrusts up while his dick jolts with energy which made her moan and groan more as a result, he was the top Thunder user for being a Aeon for electrical based attacks after all.

Ixion continues to thrust his dick before he starts to thrust it a bit harder.

Yuna in turn groans and moans more when she really starts to enjoy it and her fingers and toes curl in the grass as a result while she had a slowly approaching orgasm while she felt Ixion's dick throbbing more and more inside of her pussy.

Ixion grins as he sees the Summoner enjoying this before he decides to hold back his climax so he can let Yuna climax first.

After a couple minutes, Yuna in turn just threw her head up before she groans loudly when she came hard on Ixion's massive dick which had a large amount of energy shocking her, more so when she squirts hard on Ixion's dick which amped his pleasure greatly because of his weakness to water.

Ixion groans a bit when he felt Yuna's juices on his dick which caused the unicorn like creature to thrust his dick even harder.

Yuna in turn groans and moans with a fucked up look on her face while her juices drenched Ixion's dick more and more while he got closer and closer to cumming until...

Ixion growls loudly before he climaxed very hard inside Yuna's pussy.

And thanks to the massive amount that never seemed to lower in quantity, Yuna's womb quickly bloats with electrically charged semen which caused her to orgasm hard again on Ixion's dick while her pussy gripped the ejaculating dick tightly to milk it for all it had.

Ixion groans at the tight grip as he continues to climax for only 30 seconds before Ixion finally taps off.

Yuna in turn groans and moans a bit more even after tapping off when the electrical semen sat in her womb and pussy before she managed to calm down somewhat to pant for breath while she had micro orgasms every few moments.

Ixion pants for a bit before he spoke up.

" _ **F-Fuck… that felt good."**_

Yuna just pants for breath while she slowly pulled herself off of Ixion's dick before semen poured from Yuna's pussy and onto the ground to show Ixion's handiwork.

Ixion blinks in surprise before he spoke up after chuckling.

" _ **Hehe, boy. If we were compatible, I could've knocked you up instantly with my load."**_

Yuna in turn blushed form that before she says this.

"W-Well, n-not sure how that would work since I'm human and you're and Aeon, not that I'm saying your bad, just saying that I don't think it could work out like that and I… need to take the other Aeon's… Hidden tests." Yuna said before blushing at that bit of information.

Ixion chuckles before he spoke up.

" _ **Hehe, no sweat it. I don't think it'll work out either. Though you are nice but it would be confusing on how our kid would turn out."**_

Yuna in turn chuckles nervously at that when she had a hard time thinking about that before she says this.

"S-So… how are you feeling?... still up for more?" Yuna says while her unguarded ass was on display, looked tight as hell from her training.

Ixion blinks for a second before he chuckles and said this.

" _ **Hehe, you kidding? I'm not even done yet."**_ He said as he points his snout at his still erect dick.

Yuna blushed from that before the scene went to a few minutes later to show Ixion who was already humping away at Yuna's ass while she moans and groans with a fucked up look on her face, she was glad that Ifrit got her anal virginity before because she doubted she would have been able to take the Lightning Unicorn's massive dick.

Ixion had a very pleased look on his face as he continues to hump Yuna's ass hard like how a horse does it to his mate.

Yuna in turn moans and groans more while she couldn't control her volume and was really moaning loudly, so much so that if there was any travelers, they could have heard it, but considering the fiends of late, they could have passed it off as a fiend or something.

Ixion kept pounding Yuna's ass before the unicorn like creature said this.

" _ **F-Fuck!... Your ass is tight!"**_

Yuna however couldn't give a response when she was on a pleasure overload, all things considered, she was getting the fucking of her life when she remembered what Ixion's fayth said about how intense each Aeon was and if Ixion was the third intense, she didn't know how she would stay sane after the others, the next one was Shiva, the Aeon of Ice, and Yuna heard that Aeon was fully female shaped when summoned so she didn't know how things would go.

It wasn't long before Ixion felt his dick throbbing in Yuna's ass.

Yuna in turn was about to cum as well while she pushed her ass back into Ixion's thrusts to help him feel better before time went to a minute later and she yelled loudly when she came hard on Ixion's dick and her juices squirt onto the ground.

Ixion growls loudly before he climaxed hard deep inside the Summoner's ass as Ixion released a big load of his electric cum.

Yuna groans loudly from that while her body shudders from the load before she got a funny look on her face when she starts to cough up semen when she couldn't hold much more thanks to the earlier load in her stomach already.

Almost 40 seconds passed before Ixion groans when he finally taps off.

Yuna in turn coughed a few times to clear her airway before her arms gave way and she collapsed on the ground while her ass was still in the air thanks to Ixion's dick, all in all, Yuna looked exhausted right now while Ixion's dick starts to go flaccid.

Ixion pants a bit before he spoke up.

" _ **W-Wow… that felt g-good."**_ He said before he pulls his dick out.

Yuna in turn collapsed fully in the semen while she had an exhausted look on her face and when she was passing out from what she went through, she saw Ixion revert to normal before he turned partly see through while Ixion's fayth approached her before Yuna passed out.

* * *

 **Spira/ ?/ Yuna**

When Yuna came to, she found herself back in her bed at the Djose temple in her cloths, clean, and oddly refreshed like she smelled clean, maybe Ixion's Fayth helped her like Ifrit and Valefor's fayth did as well.

Yuna blinked a bit in surprise before she spoke up.

"Wow… that was intense."

" **Indeed, congratulations on finishing."** A voice says from next to Yuna out of nowhere.

Yuna jolts before she looks around to see who spoke up.

Turns out it was Ixion's Fayth while he was leaning against the wall nearby while he had his arms crossed, and unlike Ixion's Aeon, Ixion's Fayth was back to the patient calm and collected look that he had when Yuna first met him.

Yuna blinks for a moment before she asked this.

"So I take that I passed the test yes?"

" **Indeed, like last time, you can summon a miniature version of Ixion if you want for quick summoning and while you were out, I did what Ifrit did and made it so you can cast and overcast lightning spells if you get hit by them a few times, also placed a lightning boosting next to your Fire boosting orb in your bag, you'll see it when you look inside of it, and as you can see, I helped you recover, clean, and got dressed for the road ahead, next up is Machalina temple with Shiva, careful, she's an ice queen and has a dominating personality so unlike Valefor, you should think of her like the male version of Ifrit, just much more… frosty in terms of her personality, but she is a good person at heart so if you be honest with her, she should be willing to join pretty easily, especially with you taking her hidden test next, just a word of warning though, some Al bhed are kidnapping Summoners along the moonflow so stay near your Guardians."** Ixion said while he gave Yuna all that info to use and learn.

Yuna did blink when she heard that before asking this.

"And what happens if I get caught."

" **Then your Guardian's are not doing their job, Auron is a pretty powerful guardian who helped guard your father after all and you did want him to join because of that, then there is the Blitzball user Wakka who's accuracy with a blitzball amazes me sometimes, Lulu who is like your big sister and can use black magic to really harm fiends who have an elemental weakness, then Kimahri Ronso, a powerful Ronso Warrior who stuck by you when you were a child, and then there is the man from Zanarkand even though that place has been destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago, Tidus, you did want to bring him along since his father Jecht traveled there with your father, though makes me wonder if you have more then travel buddies on the mind when it comes to Tidus."** Ixion's Fayth says before getting a bit teasing near the end when Tidus was mentioned.

Yuna blushes brightly before she said this.

"T-Tidus and I are just friends. Nothing more."

" **Right and I'm the final Aeon… anyway you should get ready to leave, your friends are about to leave since I did hold you up, good luck with Shiva, I'll give her the heads up on your arrival."** Ixion's Fayth says jokingly about the final Aeon part but got more serious after that before he vanished into a mass of pyreflies which left Yuna alone.

Yuna sweatdrops before she gets up and went to her bag to look at the orb that Ixion left.

A bit later, with Lulu fussing over Yuna's hair when it got messed up a bit from Yuna's rush to get to the others, the others were on their way to the Macalania temple while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene now fades in to show TME slugging a fiends away from some injured Crusaders while he made sure to not be too obvious with his abilities and just made it so that he could fight really well unarmed while the more healthy Crusaders helped the injured ones away.**

 **Atomsk was on the same boat as he killing some of the fiends with Leon's blade before using the gun mode on one fiend.**

 **Many people were shocked from that when it looked more and more like forbidden Machina to them with the gunblade firing bullets somehow before TME got next to Atomsk and he says this when he actually suplexed a fiend into Pyreflies.**

" **Careful man, try and say something like you enchanted that weapon to use fire infused attacks, they have elemental weapons here so you could just say that the sound is just a gimmick, you are really underestimating how much others do not like machina or machines here, blitzball is a ok one since it doesn't cause destruction but I'm sure that others will worry since you did blast a fiend into pyreflies." TME says when some were looking at Atomsk's weapon with worry while they passed him, seems this Machina thing was a real issue it seemed.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before he spoke up to the people.**

" **No worries folks. I enchanted this blade with… fire infused spells."**

 **Everyone at a distance did look like they felt better from that before TME says this when he got near Atomsk again when he gave a street fighter inspired shoryuken that comboed into a Might Guy inspired Dynamic entry.**

" **Nice, just follow my lead when were around people and you'll fit in, in no time, anyway, want to just end this outro so we can focus on ending these guys?, I will say thanks for helping me get another chapter down man." TME says while he got in a guarded stance when more fiends appeared.**

 **Atomsk got into a guarded stance as well before he spoke up.**

" **Yeah sure. No problem buddy."**

" **Want to say any final thoughts while I hold these guys off?, first time taking an Aeon for a spin in a lemon after all, so no need to hold back." TME says while he held one hand in the air and a orb of green energy appeared before he roars when he tossed it at the fiends before he says this.**

" **Consider this my overdrive you fiends!, Chaos Bomb!" TME says while the attack collides with some fiends before a massive blast of energy shot into the sky while energy rains down on others which had a healing effect it seemed which helped the human's, some chalked it up to some kind of mix of high level magic and wondered who TME was but didn't seem suspicious about him.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before he looks at the readers and said this.**

" **I will say this, it was quite interesting controlling Ixion during the lemon. Though I'm amazed Yuna was able to withstand his greatest… weapon. But she still has a long way to go even though she already succeeded in completing that secret test."**

 **TME then says this when he jumped back from some fiends.**

" **Yup, and Shiva is next, and if you know how sexy she looks, things could get really steamy later down the line, but then there are the Aeon's Bahamut, Yojimbo, Anima, and finally the Magus sister, Yuna has 3 Aeon's tests passed, 5 to go, but we may have more in store later… I mean… there are the Dark Aeons, the Aeon's of enemy summoners so should be interesting since they are considered superbosses after all, and maybe can mix things in before the Dark Aeon rounds, maybe have the fiery Ifrit and the chilling Shiva tag team Yuna or something, the ideas are endless, if anyone has a suggestion, feel free to PM or message me about it or even leave an idea in the review, remember these are mythical beings getting it on with their summoner so no limits are nessessary with this… well… maybe some… we don't want anything gross or even snuff… *Shudder*... never got the point of those kinds of kinks but to each his or her own I guess." TME said before he looked a bit ill near the end from some tags he read that made him nauseous.**

 **Atomsk blinked for a bit before he asked this.**

" **You alright there man?"**

" **Yeah, just trying to think about some of the sicker stuff that some people think of, anyway to get to a better topic, Atomsk and I are going to work on something else for now and may get to Shiva at a later date." TME says while he used a smaller blast of energy to destroy more fiends.**

" **Oh yeah. So see yeah later everyone." Atomsk said before he swung his blade left and right on a few fiends in front on him.**

 **The scene fades to black with TME and Atomsk protecting everyone on the Mi'ihen highroad.**


End file.
